Sugar We're Going Down
by hypheniated
Summary: If it wasn't for Hana trying to shove the stupid sugary blobs of dango down his throat, Itachi would have never kissed her. ItaHana.


_Written for Dragon Jadefire's 100 prompt ItaHana challenge._

_XD I tried, Erika. Really. This came out. =P_

_Using - #76, dango_

* * *

-

Uchiha Itachi arrived first.

He sat, in a relaxed, lounging manner, all the while waiting patiently for his two teammates to join him.

A waitress approached him.

"Sir, are you waiting for someone?" she inquired.

He languorously turned his gaze towards her.

The waitress shivered in delight, she was to serve Uchiha Itachi!

"Yes, but I would like a pot of _matcha_ while I wait_._" He said, the low tones in his voice grating against each other to create a bone-chilling sound.

"Itachi! Don't scare the waitress!" A feminine voice rang clear in earshot.

Inuzuka Hana bounded up to the cramped table. She plopped herself down unceremoniously, and tapped the blank girl who was taking the Uchiha's orders.

"I want some _tamaryokucha,_ please. And a plate of _dango. Mitarashi dango_." She prodded the girl with her finger. "Go get it!"

The waitress scurried off, throwing an evil look at Hana, who rolled her cinnamon brown eyes.

"Shiki's not coming. Aburame clan business." She informed the long-haired boy in front of her. "Jackass."

Itachi nodded. "I see."

"I yelled at him, he could have skipped it, but no, he said he has to go." She wrinkled her button nose.

The mistress of the teahouse walked by, and greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Inuzuka-san, Uchiha-san. How are you today?" she asked.

"Quite well, thank you. Sayuri-san, the waitress who served us, is she new, I take it? She seems…a little slow on the intake." Itachi murmured silkily.

"…" the mistress pursed her lips. "I do apologize. She is a new one, I'm afraid."

"Might we have a different one? Haruka-san, maybe?" Hana smiled innocently.

"Of course, of course." The mistress said firmly. "I shall remove the other girl from this section. Might I ask where Aburame-san is today?"

"Clan business and he wasn't willing to skip it to join us." The brown-haired ninja pouted.

The mistress laughed. "I should go see to my other patrons, and rid you of the incompetent waitress. Good day, Inuzuka-san, Uchiha-san. Haruka will be out immediately with your refreshments."

The lady didn't lie, as blonde Haruka brought out Hana's snacks and their tea right after the woman left.

After exchanging words and inquiry of Shiki, Haruka leaned down towards the pair.

"You're going to love this." She whispered in delight, and then she left to attend a table waving at her.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" came a shriek.

"Get out of my teahouse. You are not welcome here." Came the mistress' voice coolly. "You mistreated two of my oldest and loyal customers. Unacceptable. You're fired."

Itachi slid a glance towards the brown-haired girl in front of him.

She was trying, and failing, to hold in her giggles.

He allowed a smirk of satisfaction slip onto his face.

He poured himself his tea, and took a calming sip.

Hana snatched a stick of her sauce-covered dango and took a morsel off, and then took in a gulp of her almond-tasting tea.

"You know, every time we go out for tea, you always order the same thing." Hana observed.

"So do you." Itachi retorted evenly back.

"Sometimes I steal some of you or Shiki's tea." She said reasonably. "You don't. Even Shiki has had some of my dango a couple times."

"Your point, Hana?" he braced himself for the next part. They had this conversation every time their team went out for a moment like this.

"You're boring." Hana mused. "And you always eat the same but very delicious onigiri too."

"I'll be sure to tell my mother." He said dryly. His mother adored Hana. All because she would eat anything Mother made.

Hana drained her cup, and grabbed his teapot, and poured herself some of Itachi's _matcha_. She picked up another stick of the sticky treat.

"Don't get off subject." She waved the skewer around, poking it in the direction of his chest.

"Don't wave that around. You will take someone's eye out."

"Try a piece, then." She thrust it into his face, narrowing missing his nose.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Why not?" she inquired.

"I do not wish to try it." Itachi said stubbornly.

"One bite isn't gonna kill you, Uchiha." Her pointed teeth slid another gooey bit off of the skewer, her pouty lips pressing together to suppress the shudder of over-sweetness.

"No." he saw no reason to eat it. No one in his family ate sugary stuff except for his deranged cousin Shisui.

"Come on, Ita-chi." She drew out his name, begging him to eat it.

Finally, he relented with a plan in his genius brain.

"Fine." He let her cheer in happiness.

He waited for her to calm down, and before making his request.

"But you eat one first."

Confused, but still elated, Hana took another bite of her dango.

"Now what?" She said through a mouthful of gelatinous sugar.

He swooped down, and kissed her, open-mouthed.

Hana gasped in shock as his tongue dove into her mouth hungrily, licking her canines and tickling her own tongue with the candied blob on it.

They stayed melded together, Itachi's hands supporting him on the table, Hana's hands gripping his biceps, until the saccharine ball melted into nothing.

Only then the Uchiha released the now-bruised mouth with a very pleased smirk.

Hana blinked. "YOU KISSED ME!" She yelled, blushing prettily, uncaring of everyone else's eardrums.

"I did." He said in amusement.

"Wait till Shiki and Kiba and Sasuke hear this." She whispered unnecessarily, eyes wide.

"You will not tell my brother."

"You aren't the boss of me, Uchiha!" She stuck a finger into his chest.

He kissed her again, only lip contact this time, to shut her up.

Hana broke them apart.

"I'm definitely telling them now." She breathed in his ear.

She snatched the remaining sticks of dango, and ran.

Itachi cursed, threw a generous sum of money on the table, and raced after her.

-

* * *

_Matcha and tamaryokucha are types of green tea, and mitarashi dango is a type of dango.  
_

_First time I've ever written ItaHana… so short =.= four pages!_

_Thoughts?_

_:E hypheniated_


End file.
